And Talk About Old Memories
by leogirl
Summary: Roughly Based On The Bollywood Film, Deewangee. Don't read it if you don't like tragedies. Old Memories, Murder, Kidnapping and Such.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger sat at the end of year feast, not thoroughly concentrating on the students around her. Her best friends, Ron and Harry, sat on her right,happily making small talk like every else around them. It was the end of their seventh year and life couldn't have been better. All three of them had been accepted as Aurors and were going to work at the Ministry as soon as their summer vacation was over.  
  
They had been chosen as Aurors for the obvious reasons. They made exceptionally well grades in DADA which partly was owed to the continuous DA lessons. They had gotten a decent teacher for the class, but no one wanted to stop the extra lessons. The years had been beyond busy and DA members had to hold meetings at night. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of all those nights of sneaking around. Of the seven years that the three of them had spent at Hogwarts, the last had been the most memorable.  
  
During Christmas break, Harry had wandered unknowingly into Voldemort's mist. It was a short duel, as they had caught each other by surprise. Voldemort's powers had once more rebounded upon himself. Though, he still had the same protection that Harry had from his mother, Voldemort didn't have her blood. He was finished off at last. The wizarding world had never felt safer. During the last semester of school, even with the worries of NEWTS weighing on the students, everyone felt they could relax with the same reassuring thought replaying in the back of their minds: Voldemort was gone.   
  
It had definetely been a wonderful year. Harry was able to go on without his scar burning his forehead. Seeing Harry so relaxed brightened Ron and Hermione's last semester. Hermione thought of the whole year. It hadn't just been Voldemort's downfall that made the year so great though everything had been centered around it. It was their last year and everyone had been determined to make it their best. Hermione thought of the whole year at once. She could do that, that was the way her mind worked. Right then Hermione's mind hadn't been thinking about what everyone else had. Nor had it for the entire year. Yes, she was thinking that this was her final year, but she hadn't been waiting for it to be over. She had been waiting all year for something to happen, never actually believing it would.   
  
Hermione's mind flashed back to the past, and she became unaware of the quiet happy chattering of her friends.   
  
She was sitting in a big drawing room. There was family all around her. Her aunts and uncles were standing against the walls talking merrily. She was on the floor with all her cousins. Most of them were many years older than her and almost in their teens. She was around five. The only other five year old was her favorite cousin. He was sitting right next to her and was singing a nursery rhyme he made up.   
  
"The witch and the warlock were   
  
on two sides in war  
  
They walked off together  
  
and the fighting they ignored  
  
The went and got some firewhiskies  
  
They sat down and talked the night away  
  
about old memories"   
  
She listened quietly and was becoming sleepy. The family reunion was to last late into the night. Just as she was about to doze off, she heard a loud yell from the grown ups. A tall cloaked man in his later years had appeared in the room. His face was so full of fury that she and her cousin crawled underneath a table and listened to the commotion from under the table cloth.   
  
"You are still frolicking around with these muggles?!" the man demanded in a loud gruff voice. She heard one of her aunts say.  
  
"They aren't muggles, they are family, Father!"   
  
"They are no family of mine, you won't be either if you consider them to be our blood!"   
  
"They are our blood!!" There was a tense silence. Hermione was sure that the bad man had pulled out his wand. Then she heard the voice of her own mother.   
  
"Please don't do anything to her, Father. I'm sorry I was born in this family. Don't take it out on her!"  
  
"I will not have you calling me Father. I've told you since you were a nasty little child that you are not my daughter. How dare you consider yourself as a part of this pureblood family?!" Hermione's aunt spoke up again.   
  
"How dare you!! She hasn't done you any wrong!! It isn't her fault she had to be born into this family! It's yours and Mother's!"   
  
"Crucio!!" There was the loud scream of her aunt. She felt her cousin trembling next to her.   
  
The bad man said to the room.  
  
"If I ever catch you with these muggles again, I will not show mercy. That goes for all of you." There was a silence with only the sound of her aunt's sobbing. Hermione took a peek from under the table cloth. The bad man had left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 br br i  
  
Hermione pulled her cousin out from under the table and sat watching her mom and aunt like everyone else in the room. Her mom was holding her aunt and they were both crying. Everyone left the room silently, leaving the two sisters to decide what to do. Her aunt looked over at them with reddened eyes and held her arms out. br br  
  
"Come here, baby" she croaked. Hermione's cousin ran over and put his arms around his mother's waist and buried his face in her robes. Hermione slowly walked behind her mother and unknowingly clutched her robes while peeking out from behind to stare at her cousin with wide eyes. br br  
  
"You know this is the end" her mother said to her sister.  
  
Her aunt nodded but didn't say anything.br br.  
  
"Your son will grow up to be destined to be a Death Eater. My girl will be muggle born. They will grow up to hate each other and be enemies or else they will both be in danger." With that they hugged each other. Hermione and her cousin moved aside. br br  
  
"Don't worry." he said,"We're going to the same school, remember? We'll be there together on the last day when we graduate. We won't hate each other."   
  
Their mothers pulled them away and they could do nothing but stare at each other from their mother's clutches. That was the last they ever saw of each other. br br /i  
  
That wasn't the last we saw of each other, Hermione thought. They probably saw each other everyday at school. She just couldn't believe that someone she has seen for seven years could be him. She doubted that. He probably didn't go to this school. That made Hermione really depressed. If only she could remember his name. br br  
  
Instinctively, Hermione looked up at the people around her. Everyone was so happy and no one paid any attention to her. The only one who was looking at her at all was Malfoy. He frowned and turned away. Malfoy had really changed after Voldemort's defeat. Instead of teasing, he had gone quiet and would glare at Harry, Hermione, and Ron instead. br br  
  
The feast was over and the plates had been cleared, but the seventh years stayed and talked late into the night. Slowly, they were leaving. Harry and Ron got up.br br  
  
"You coming?" Harry asked glancing at Hermione. br  
  
"Yeah," she said, not getting up. Harry and Ron walked off and stood talking outside The Great Hall. Hermione stared at the table. She didn't want to go to bed. It was the last day and her cousin wasn't coming. She sighed and stood. br br  
  
Malfoy was the only other person in The Great Hall. She started walking towards the door and he heard him getting up behind her. The sound of their school shoes against the floor echoed through the huge room. Malfoy started whistling. Hermione was sure that he was doing it to annoy her and she tried to ignore it. She realized she couldn't and realized that the tune sounded familiar. Where had she heard it before? Then it struck her. It was the same tune of her cousin's nursery rhyme! Hermione kept her head forward and didn't stop walking so Malfoy couldn't see the shock on her face. br br  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called sticking his head into The Hall. br br  
  
"Coming!" Hermione said and started running with her head ducked. She didn't stop running until she reached her dorm and through herself on her bed. She didn't think about Malfoy. She didn't want to think about anything that made her realize that her cousin was Malfoy. Hermione fell asleep quickly. br br  
  
The next day they ate breakfast, packed their things, and boarded The Hogwarts Express. Before they knew it, they had finished their school year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had rented flats in Diagon Alley so they can be near work. Harry and Ron were talking quidditch on the train so that gave Hermione a chance to think about what she refused to think about the night before. br br  
  
It didn't make any sense at all. She was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. Hermione stopped. It did make sense. Perfect Sense. Malfoy had grown up to learn the Dark Arts. The two of them had grown up hating each other, just like Hermione's mother said. Hermione's mother had never talked about her being a part of a wizarding family, hoping Hermione would forget. They acted the way typical muggles acted. Hermione had not forgotten. How could she forget her favorite cousin? How could she forget that her mother was a part of a family that could do magic? How could she forget that her mother was a squib?br br  
  
Hermione felt a rush of guilt that she always had when she thought about her mom being a squib. She had always told Harry and Ron that she was muggleborn. Technically she was. The only difference between a muggle and her mother was that she had wizard blood, which meant Hermione did, too. Even though what Harry and Ron knew wasn't a lie, it wasn't the whole truth either. Why hadn't she told them? Would they lose their trust? Of course they wouldn't, they were her best friends. Still... Hermione looked up at them. They were looking back. br br  
  
"Are you okay? Harry asked frowing. br br  
  
"Yeah, you're not doing anything. You don't even have a book out," Ron said grinning. Hermione shook her head. br br  
  
"No, I'm fine. I have to go. I'll be right back," Hermione headed off towards the restroom, wanting some alone time. Just as she reached it, Lavender rushed in, jewelry and contents of her purse clinking with the sound of her high heels. She closed the door halfway and said to Hermione with a big lipstick smile, br br  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. Big Emergency" Then closed the door on her face. Hermione leaned against the wall next to the door and sighed. She would have thrown a fit in a situation like this but she couldn't will herself to do it. Hermione closed her eyes feeling old and tired. She heard someone come out of a compartment, but did not open her eyes.  
  
Someone was leaning against the wall next to her. br br  
  
"Hello, Hermione," the voice said. Hermione knew that voice. It had always been shaped into a sneer or a drawl. It had never said her first name before. Hermione felt panicked, because she was going find out what she wished was just a mistake. Hermione didn't move or say anything. br br  
  
"What's wrong? Can't I say hello to my favorite cousin?" br br  
  
There,he said it. Hermione wondered if he regretted it as much as she did. But his voice wasn't a sneer or a drawl. It didn't express the hatred he had for her for seven years. It sounded tired and grim. Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. She saw Malfoy there, not the cousin she loved so much and hoped to meet up with at her graduation. br br  
  
Hermione had always thought of Malfoy as ugly, because of her ugly feelings towards him. His face was blank and looked older than the immature jerk from Slytherin. If Hermione didn't think about how much she had hated him, he could look like any other person. She might even be able to imagine him as her cousin. No she couldn't. Hermione stared at the ground. This person had changed too much, she couldn't think of him as her cousin. Malfoy spoke up again. br br  
  
"I'm sorry about what's happened to us. It's been so long, it's hard to imagine it's you. You were probably as schocked as I was" br br  
  
Malfoy smiled a nervous smile. How could Malfoy act like everything was normal? As if they could make everything the way it used to be? They couldn't. Hermione knew they couldn't and she had seven years of prove. After seven years nothing can go back to the way it was. What was she supposed to call him? You don't call your cousin by their last name. But Hermione certainly could never call this boy Draco. Hermione turned away with her head bowed and walked towards her compartment, trying to ignore Malfoy. br br  
  
"You don't think we can go back again. I was worried you wouldn't," Malfoy said piteously. Hermione stopped walking, still staring at the ground. His voice was bitter. "If that's how you feel then I'm sorry. I would think that after all the hope we had after we parted, you wouldn't give up when we finally found each other. The cousin I knew wouldn't have done that. You probably think I'm the one who changed after all those years. But you've changed, too. I wish you didn't feel that way. Goodbye, Hermione." br br  
  
Malfoy turned sadly around and walked back to his compartment. Hermione still stood there. Hearing him had burned a hole through her heart. She cared, she really did. She just wished she had as much faith as he did. She wished she was able to speak his name the way he did, without spitting it out in disgust. He had kept the past better than she did. It just wouldn't work, she knew. Seven years were too much. She had to let go. br br  
  
Hermione clenched her jaw to keep the tears from spilling making her head hurt and ran to the compartment with Harry and Ron and back to the world where the past was unimportant. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - 6 months Later  
  
Hermione apparated into Hogsmeade and landed herself in a foot of snow. Oh, great, she thought as she realized she was stuck. Apparating was a convenient way to travel but not very practical. It hadn't been too long ago since she took her test. Sure she had passed, but you had to have a lot of practice to land right. Hermione didn't have alot of practice. She usually walked from her flat in Diagon Alley to the Ministry and back with Harry and Ron. Going from her flat to Hogsmeade was a long distance and she couldn't have expected a more graceful arrival.   
  
Hermione struggled to get out of the snow. She stood up and brushed the snow off herself. Her clothes were now wet, her hands numb and gloves wet, and flakes were clinging to her still-bushy hair. She put her hands over her mouth to warm herself, but she couldn't just stand there. Hermione got up and headed for The Three Broomsticks. She was there on Ministry business. Not really anything that important since she was still very junior. She volunteered as an Auror still in training to go and give Hogwarts a quick check with the school board. Hermione, never being late for anything especially not her first official assignment, had arrived early. Two hours early. The truth was Hermione wanted to check out Hogsmeade again. She had missed the place alot.   
  
She swung her arms as she stomped through the snow, trying to keep herself warm. She passed by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes as she walked along the side of the road. She decided to pay Fred and George a visit after she went to the Three Broomsticks. She finally reached the place and swung the door open. She felt a rush of warmth. She closed the door behind her as the warm air touched her cold face. Since she came all alone, she sat on one of the barstools in front of the counter and took her wet gloves off. She waited patiently as Madam Rosmerta was ordering for a group of old women. She stared at the shiny counter enjoying the warm and cheerful atmosphere of the people around her. She heard the rustle of someone sitting down on the stool next to her. Just as she looked up to see who it was, he asked,  
  
"Is it okay if I buy you a drink?" It was Malfoy. Hermione was too surprised to say anything and just nodded. Malfoy didn't say anything but stared at Madam Rosmerta. Hermione had caught a few glimpses of him at The Ministry but wasn't sure what he worked for. Malfoy turned back to Hermione and asked,  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"I'm checking Hogwarts for The Ministry" Hermione said feeling shy suddenly. She remembered the conversasion they had on the train when school ended and she still could not think of him as her cousin. Hermione didn't let her shyness take away her curiousity, though.   
  
"And what about you?" she asked.   
  
"I work for the Department of Muggle Accidents and Catastrophes. There have been alot of complaints that alot of the stuff sold at the Weasleys' shop aren't easily reversable. I came to check it out." Malfoy said Weasleys' like there was something bitter in his mouth. Hermione stiffened at his tone. Just then, Madam Rosmerta came over to take their order.   
  
"Two firewhiskies," Malfoy said with a grin. He was still grinning at Madam Rosmerta as she walked off to get their drinks.  
  
"I would rather just have a butterbeer," Hermione said breaking Malfoy out of his daze.   
  
"A firewhiskey will warm you right up. Try it. It's really good." Malfoy said. Hermione suddenly became aware of exactly how red her nose was from the cold and turned away, embarassed. Hermione didn't really want to talk to talk to Malfoy anymore. Cold feelings toward him had numbed her insides. They didn't say anything until there drinks came. Hermione looked at her drink doubtfully. She watched as Malfoy sipped his. She hesitated and then tasted hers. It warmed her insides immediately. She felt herself blush from the fizz that tickled her nose. The warmth spilled throughout her body all the way down to her freezing toes. Her body unstiffened and she felt perfectly at ease. Every reproachful thought she had against Malfoy died away.   
  
"Told ya," Malfoy said. He had been watching, amusedly as Hermione's face softened when she drank the firewhiskey and her stiff posture relaxed and her shoulders drooped as she rested her elbows on the counter. A second ago, Hermione would have thought he was acting like a know-it-all but she was feeling too good-natured to care. Hermione didn't have a right to call anyone a know-it-all anyway when her past was against her. Malfoy smiled at his achievement. Hermione just remembered something.  
  
"Hey...you know what this reminds me of?" Hermione asked her eyes shining eagerly. She was about to call him Malfoy, but then realized how it would sound and decided it was best just not to call him anything at all.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Remember a looong time ago, when we were three or something and your family was spending Christmas with us?" Hermione said her eyes widening as she retrieved a memory that she thought was far forgotten.  
  
"Sort of. It's kinda a blurry." Malfoy said furrowing his eyebrows trying to remember.   
  
"I remember. It was really cold and I made you taste Nestle's chocolate milk." Hermione said.   
  
"And I downright refused to try it because it was a muggle company," said Malfoy catching on, "Your mother made some for the both of us anyway. You kept nagging me to try some until I finally did and...and-"  
  
"And you loved it and asked for another glass when you were done." Hermione said grinning.  
  
"I did not!" Malfoy said looking horrified.   
  
"You did." Hermione said feeling satisfied with Malfoy's disgust, "I remember we had it right after we finished playing in the snow."  
  
"And you offered the chocolate milk to me because... because I was mad at you for some reason." Malfoy said frowing at Hermione as he tried to remember. They both sat there trying to remember why he was mad at her until-  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, "I stuffed a snowball in your mouth and you started crying!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "That wasn't very nice. It was very cold."  
  
"Yeah, but you threw a snowball at me in the first place. I was only getting revenge." Hermione said taking another sip from her drink.  
  
"You stuffed my face with snow because I threw some snow at your back. You always had to get on the bad side before you were completely satisfied." Malfoy laughed stirring his drink with his straw. Bad side. That caught Hermione. Back then, there was nothing like the good side and bad side that could do them apart. It was so simple for them then. Hermione knew very well that Malfoy would have been a Death Eater if Voldemort was still in power and his dad wasn't in Azkaban. Hermione felt like she could understand Malfoy very well at that moment when they were talking about their past. It was almost as if if Malfoy was to explain at that moment exactly why he had wanted to be a Death Eater, Hermione would have understood completely. The thing that confused Hermione was that it wouldn't have worked. She could never understand why someone would want to be a Death Eater. Hermione didn't want to break the happy tension between them, but she wanted to know.   
  
"Why did you want to become a Death Eater?" Hermione asked catching Malfoy by surprise. The grin that he had died from his face and he looked serious.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," he said quietly staring down at his mug.  
  
"Try me. I really want to know," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Come on, it's not really important right now." he said not moving his eyes.  
  
"But it is important. Especially right now." Hermione said, "I can't understand why we're sitting here talking about a time where you didn't care about being a Death Eater. I mean here I am talking to my cousin and it seems so hard to believe we can think differently about any matter."  
  
"All right," Malfoy said. He took a drink from his mug and then turned his whole body on the barstool so he was looking directly at Hermione. He did all this very slowly to give himself time to think about how he was going to explain it.  
  
"I have always thought of my father as the best person in the world," he began. So this is about his father, Hermione thought. She remembered his father. Even before she met his father during the summer holidays and when he made wisecracks about her breeding. The father of her cousin she remembered always kept his distance from her family. Malfoy continued,  
  
"He always seemed so amazing to me. I wanted to be just like him. Everything he did was right." Malfoy paused for a moment regaining his thoughts. He spoke again,  
  
"Being a Death Eater has always been the right thing to do. My father told me about what my duty is to the Dark Lord. I still feel that I owe the Dark Lord, because he was gone before I got out of school and I hadn't done anything. I believe everything my father has taught me. And he has taught me to hate all- all muggle-borns. Do you get me?" Malfoy had refrained from saying 'mudblood'. Hermione did not get him. She was very close to her parents but she shared such a difference in opinion with them that she rarely understood them. Their words weren't always truth to her. Hermione could believe someone doing something because their parents expected them to, but not really believing it true by someone else's word.   
  
Hermione was starting to feel very uncomfortable because she did not get him. The warm place seemed stuffy all of a sudden and she felt hot under her winter cloak. As she struggled to take it off, Malfoy looked at her with a far-off expression on his face. He hadn't talked about his father to anyone since he was sent to Azkaban. Even though Hermione hadn't gotten him or said anything at all for that matter, he felt better that he had confided in her. Hermione managed to pull her coat off over her head. The problem was that her bushy hair was now flying all over the place and sticking to her face because of static.   
  
"If your hair was shorter and stuck up a bit more, you would have an afro," Malfoy said observingly. Hermione did her best to glare at him while she reached up and tried to pat her hair down. Malfoy laughed and reached out to touch her hair. There was a small spark and an audible crack when his hand made contact with it. Malfoy quickly withdrew his hand.  
  
"Ow, it zapped me!" he said.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for making of it!" Hermione said, smilingly. She gave up on her hair. They talked until they finished all of the firewhiskey in the tall mugs in front of them. The sun had started setting and was sending dramatic shadows through the windows of The Three Broomsticks. If the barstools had backs to them, Hermione and Malfoy would probably be leaning back on them, patting their full bellies. They didn't so instead Malfoy was leaning on the table with his arms crossed and had started to hum.  
  
Hermione rested her face on her hands and stared down at the counter. Their reflection looked back at them. Hermione realized for the first time that she and Malfoy were from the same bloodline, yet staring down at their faces, she could see that they looked nothing alike. Nothing at all. So how had Malfoy known that they were cousins? Guilt reached her to think that Malfoy had kept up with the past better than she had and that he was willing to call truce but she wasn't.  
  
Hermione listened to Malfoy's humming. It was the nursery rhyme again. Hermione started to feel like she had gotten her cousin back. Hermione looked back down at the counter and realized that they could look like cousins even though they didn't have the same face. The blurry reflection under that grainy surface showed two people who had played with each other when they were small and had been part of a family. A family that had been disrupted by stereotypes.   
  
"That would make a good song," Hermione said when Malfoy had stopped humming.  
  
"Then why don't you make it one," Malfoy said simply. Hermione checked her watch and gathered up her things.   
  
"I better get going," she said getting up and heading towards the door.  
  
"See you at work," Malfoy said. Hermione stopped and turned. She still wouldn't believe anything could change.  
  
"All right, I won't see you at work," Malfoy sighed. His voice didn't sound miserable and as protesting as it had on the train. It just sounded like he was saying goodbye. "You know, accepting that you were my cousin was really hard for me. I would never have dreamed that it would have been you. But I was willing to put all our differences behind." So Malfoy had known it was her before graduation. "It's easier for you, because I'm guessing the only reason you've hated me was because of the way I acted towards you. But you're still not willing to act like cousins again, so I guess it doesn't matter."  
  
Hermione felt respectful towards Malfoy for having to accept her.  
  
"Bye," Malfoy smiled.   
  
"Bye-" Hermione said,"Draco." She turned around and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
6 months later  
  
Hermione apparated into the fountain at the Ministry. It had been fixed and a jet of water hit her on the back of the head. She still hadn't gotten the hang of apparating. She stepped out of the fountain with a loud thud. It was a sunny summmer morning but Hermione was wearing her snowboots. She had gotten up that morning waiting for a letter. After receiving it did she realize what time it was, and she was forced to dress quickly.Hermione checked to see if the letter was alright.She clumped down the hall as fast as she could, her wet robes dragging behind her. The caretaker gave her a very Filch-like look as she passed by.  
  
She ran up the escalator, flapping the letter wildly. When she finally found the Auror's office she burst in. All eyes turned toward her. She wasn't expected to come. Usually, if Hermione was even five minutes late, that more than likely meant she was sick. Ofcourse, she did look a bit sick at the moment with her wet hair matted in the back, her cheeks flushed, and the wild look on her face. Everyone turned away as she walked over to Harry and Ron. If it was important Auror business, Hermione would have shared it with the whole room.  
  
"What's up?" Ron said staring at the envelope which was the only thing that wasn't wet or wild looking.   
  
"You will not believe this!"Hermione exclaimed dancing around.  
  
"Are you going to tell us?" Harry asked apparently shocked by Hermione's behaviour.   
  
Hermione stopped dancing, put on a serious face, and said in a composed voice,"Well, I got three tickets to the Weird Sisters concert."  
  
"YES!"Ron shouted.No one in the office looked up at this. Outbursts from their side of the room was not uncommon. Ron resumed Hermione's dance.   
  
"Wait, that's not all!" Hermione said.   
  
"You got us backstage passes?!" Harry said stunned.  
  
"Not only that but" at this, Hermione could not keep a straight face. She turned and smiled at the wall, clutching the envelope to her chest,"I wrote the song."  
  
So that was it. They left work early the next day and headed straight for the concert. They apparated in front of the music hall. There weren't many people outside since they were about ten minutes late.  
  
The only other person to apparate at that spot was another girl.  
  
"Oh no, it's almost time!" She exclaimed, running and tripping over a white dressing gown, trailing from underneath her robes.That was strange, almost everyone was wearing something casual. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Hermione, expecting the girl to stare at Harry, kept walking. The girl stopped her and asked,  
  
"Are you Hermione Granger?"Hermione, quite surprised, answered,  
  
"Yes, that's me." The girl's face lit up and a very bright smile came up on her face.  
  
"Oh, your song is so wonderful!" Hermione, both flattered and surprised, thanked her. She had not expected the news of her song to get out that quickly. Hermione, Harry, and Ron quickly walked into the hall.Hermione noticed the girl go in from a door in the side. They pushed their way through the crowd to get to the front.  
  
The stage was decorated with floating wand-like objects. It seemed that they had gotten there just in time, because the wands lit up just then, sending a wild scream through the crowd. The wands dimmed making the crowd groan. The wands lit up once more,causing a roar from the crowd. It went on like this for awhile until the wands, brightly lit, began to dance around the stage. The screams slowly grew louder. Then, at the climax of the scream, the Weird Sisters popped onto the stage, a silvery smoke around them. This sent the crowd at their loudest.  
  
"I wonder who's singing" Hermione asked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I WONDER WHO IS SINGING!"  
  
Just then, a great swan-like white bird came soaring slowly from the back. It landed on the stage With its back, to the audience,its wings spread. The crowd was quiet for a moment unsure of what would happen. Then, the Weird Sisters struck a loud chord as the bird turned around. Only, it wasn't a bird anymore. It was a girl. Hermione caught a glimpse of the girl as she turned before her wings disappeared, and she was sure it was an angel. But it wasn't. It was the girl they met in front of the hall.  
  
The girl's eyes were bright and her face serious when she opened her mouth to sing in a heart-wrenching-  
  
"By herself the witch walked in  
  
Not expecting to find her kin  
  
But there he was, just the same  
  
Only it was the dark wizard she  
  
Last met on the train  
  
The witch and the warlock met one day  
  
To find out about their separate ways  
  
Why don't we  
  
Sit down  
  
Order a Firewhiskey  
  
And talk about old memories?  
  
He invited her to sit down  
  
She couldn't believe this  
  
Was the boy she'd seen around  
  
Before they knew it  
  
It was as if they were cousins  
  
Again  
  
They talked like nothing bad ever  
  
Happened  
  
The witch and the warlock met one day  
  
To find out about their separate ways  
  
Why don't we  
  
Sit down  
  
Order a Firewhiskey  
  
And talk about old memories?  
  
He asked if everything was   
  
Fine now  
  
She said no, I can never   
  
Forget how  
  
You treated me before  
  
And anyway we are on   
  
Two sides of war  
  
When you oppose in war  
  
Family can't come before  
  
Those on your side  
  
Those who believe in what's  
  
Right  
  
I'm sorry, our families have already parted  
  
separating your life and mine  
  
I have to go to my friends now  
  
Goodbye  
  
The witch and the warlock met one day  
  
To find out about their separate ways  
  
Why don't we  
  
Sit down  
  
Order a Firewhiskey  
  
And talk about old memories?  
  
As the battle slowly wore on   
  
The memories were goooone  
  
Oh, why couldn't we  
  
Have a firewhiskey  
  
And not think about our duties  
  
In the war  
  
As it wears ooon- Ohh  
  
Why couldn't we?  
  
Let's sit down and talk about  
  
Old memories  
  
Why couldn't we  
  
Sit down  
  
And talk about old memories? 


End file.
